epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:NightFalcon9004/Walt Disney vs Seth MacFarlane. Epic Fanmade Battles of History 8.
World famous cartoonist and animator, Walt Disney, and comedic creator and writer of Family Guy and other shows, Seth MacFarlane, rap against each other to see who is the greater animator. But it could be down to middle ground when the creator of The Simpsons and Futurama, Matt Groening, appears to show them who the true cartoonist is. Nice Peter as Walt Disney Lloyd Ahlquist as Seth MacFarlane Colin J. Sweeney as Matt Groening Beat (Seth starts on 0:11) Announcer: EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY!!! SETH MACFARLNE! VS WALT DISNEY!!! BEGIN! Seth MacFarlane: The name's Seth, and I'll drive you over these edges None of your Peanut drawings can compare to my great sketches From my work, cause I'm bold. I write comedy gold You be spending too much time time with children, fucking creepy pedo Imma diss ya, Disney. You'll begin to rue this day Stomp all up in your business, grow up old man, you're child's play! A sense of humor like mine, your skill's so pathetic you must be joking! Looks like your little Looney Toons were thought up while you were smoking Walt Disney: You fail to impress this legend during the time I've known you But like my company always does, Disney's gonna own you I don't think I could stand to watch any one of your lame shows And your creativity is as much of the mind of potatoes You and I, we're different. You'll become forgotten and hated If you made something original for once, you'd be appreciated I got the most Academy Awards ever, and I'll use my Oscars to give you a smack It all started with a mouse, but you're a thieving bilge rat! pulls out a pencil and draws himself into the form of a Family Guy character, and Walt does the same, turning into a cartoon version of himself as an old-fashioned Mickey Mouse cartoon. The animated forms of the rappers start again with the beat on 1:05. Seth MacFarlane: You draw worse than you fight, you anti-semite While I visual gag you, it'll destroy all your cartoons in sight Sing a perish song of death like your shit musicals I've heard better arguments from those talking animals Walt Disney: You lack imagination and it's such a devastation This animation of yours won't ever be as good as my creations You'll fail this worse than "The Winner" show you made Like the News of the World album, you and Stewie should be afraid Seth MacFarlane: Sorry, I can't hear you over my awesomeness and good looks All your stupid ideas come from fairy tale books! Walt Disney: You're trying too hard, no need to get competitive But just like your work, your rhymes are getting too repetitive Seth MacFarlane: You can try dreaming of beating me, but you're still gonna lose Do I need to rip off your pencil mustache and write it down for you? Walt Disney: There's too many of you dumbasses stinking up the world, so can it I've made this a better place, and now I own the whole planet! Matt Groening: SILENCE! camera zooms out to a TV put on mute and shows the Simpsons couch with Matt Groening sitting on it, and he presses the button on his remote to turn himself into a yellow Simpsons character as his cartoon style, and he presses another button to transfer himself into the televsion. (Matt Groening's part starts 2:00) Matt Groening: I've had enough of this baffle. Time for me to get in this battle Run to your mamas 'bout this drama 'fore I cryonically freeze you like Futurama Bitches, I'll make this seem like Life in Hell You racist pricks could learn a few things from me in detail Inherited the evil gene, that's why I should strangle you no-good brats Got so much knowledge and style that you can call me Phat Matt And what's this? Walter trying to get all the copyrights? Screw your lawsuits, man. Screw your head back on tight MacFar-lame, find someone else's show to steal from Dammit, if you want dysfunction, I'll give you some You'll be knowing not to mess with Groening, so get going I'll cut you off short, because this showing is over *Matt clicks his remote to turn the TV off* Announcer: WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? Y-YOU DECIDE! EPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY!!! Who won? Seth MacFarlane Walt Disney Matt Groening Category:Blog posts